Spot of Tea?
by WolfireWriter
Summary: Made in tangent with A Thorny Relationship and MY F*CKING PIZZA, our character, Gage, with the help of Caitlyn and others, chases down champions who could pose a threat to humanity and earth as a whole. What will become of Caitlyn and Gage's relationship? Will these characters survive the adventures? Language, Violence, Mild Adult Themes within. Will be updated weekly, on Saturdays
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: If you enjoy this Fanfic please check out A Thorny Relationship by ADamnGoodName, his story is the more rich version of the events taking place in mine with a different cast in it.**

 **Also this is my very first fanfic I've ever written so I would love constructive criticism but please keep everything civilized.**

 **-Wolf**

* * *

Chapter 1

I slapped my pizza down next to my laptop and resumed my spot at the keyboard, I already felt bad enough for getting up in the middle of playing so I decided getting the pizza out could wait. I returned bot lane and started trying to catch up in farm, but as soon as I arrived the enemy Ashe was harassing me with her level advantage. I decided to back and grab some more pots when I heard my support in our voice call.

"Hey wait a sec, what the fuck is Cait doing?"

I look back down at my screen so see Caitlyn was being encircled by blue runes, and when I attempted to stop the recall I learned that I had lost all control. When I had finished pulling a slice of pizza out of the tray Caitlyn was out of sight and all of the other champions also began this strange recall. Around my house I heard a large blast and the shockwave had shaken my windows, I decided to get up and check what had caused it.

Outside my house with flashlight in hand I arrived at a glowing blue crater, I turned my flashlight on and pointed it down into the hole.

"Hm, empty…"

I pondered for a moment before deciding it would be best to return home. I spun myself around to find the barrel of a gun pointed in my face.

"Alright pretty boy answer my questions and I won't shoot you but if I don't like the answer you're as good as done."

The voice had a slight British accent, and was definitely female, but I would worry about that later.

"Ask away."

I heard the bolt of the gun cock,

"Where am I?"

I looked at the street sign

"Oak Woods Street, Almada, Texas."

"Where in the fuck is that supposed to be?"

I thought about it for a second, and then I had an idea.

"What is your name?" I asked the gun toting figure.

"My name is Caitlyn, sheriff of Piltover."

Pondering to myself how the hell a video game character is in my backyard I decided that I could answer her better at my house.

"Alright then Sheriff, if you don't mind it will be much easier to explain all of this at my house" he paused for a moment.

"Fine then, let's go."

* * *

The walk back to my house was awkward but I was happy to see that my pizza was still warm.

"Want some, Cait?" she waved it away

"No thank you, and please don't call me that."

I nodded

"Alright, now as to where you are…" she raised an eyebrow at me "… it will be difficult to explain, but you have to believe me if we want to get anywhere in this situation, okay?"

She nodded and I turned my laptop towards her.

"This is called a 'Laptop', here we use these to access what's called the internet, and use it to play a video game called the League of Legends where 'Champions' such as yourself are controlled by us, the player."

She look down at the table and sighed

"Listed that's really far out there…"

before she could finish I turned my phone towards her and I played a YouTube video in which I had played Caitlyn.

"Wait, that is me, but I remember doing this myself, so how can it be possible?"

I thought for a moment, before remembered the recall.

"Caitlyn, do you remember blue runes surrounding you back on the rift?" she nodded and was listening closely. "I think the Summoners magic over you broke and the shock wave may have sent you all the way into my world."

She pondered, before speaking with an unsure tone

"that sounds absolutely ludicrous, but at this point I'm inclined to believe you. I guess we should get to know each other, my name is Caitlyn, and yours?"

she extended a hand to me.

"My name is Gage." I

took her hand in mine and gave it a shake. She looked around curiously, and then back down to me

"So I'm sorry to intrude but, I'm a bit thirsty."

I looked towards the kitchen and made my way to the kettle, "Black, green, or white tea?"

"Black, please." I pulled the leaves out and began making the tea, while the water boiled I showed Caitlyn the guest room

"If you wish to, you can stay with me for as long as you need to. We've got food drinks and showers."

She looked down at her shoes, "I don't want to intrude on you Gage, are you sure that's alright?"

I raised my own eyebrow to her. "Listen, you just came from a completely different world just to crash land in my backyard. I'm happy to help you in any way I can." She smiled at me and nodded.

"Well you're very hospitable, so I would be happy to stay, but if there's any way I can help around the house I would be happy to."

I looked back in the kitchen

"Do you make tea the same way as we do?"

"Yes?"

"Think you could get the tea for me while I shower?"

she looked into the kitchen then nodded "Where do you keep your cups?"

"Second shelf on the right, the big one."

* * *

After I had finished showering I came back into the kitchen to see the tea cups out on the table, and sugar between them.

"So Gage, firstly I should say thank you for finding me, but secondly, I'm going to need your help."

I grabbed my cup the motioned for her to continue.

"If I was transported to this world, then others must have been as well, and some of the ones that were brought here may not be the most caring, of champions."

I looked up at her and then nodded.

"How do you propose we go about that?" She motioned at her bag that was on the floor.

"In there I have a small set of runes that transports them to Piltover Prison instantly, I say that if you find any champions that could cause trouble for this world then we set out and capture them." I looked up at her and set my now empty tea cup down.

"That sounds very dangerous, I honestly want to sleep on the decision."

She turned in her chair and picked up the dishes, then washed them at my sink.

"I don't want to pressure you into it, you can answer me tomorrow and we'll go from there."

* * *

I took her to her bed and let her shower and go to sleep, but I was up in my game room checking the news non-stop. I couldn't find anything about what had happened anywhere. At three A.M. I decided that I should probably go to bed, then I remembered Caitlyn's proposal. Does she really think I'm up for the task of hunting down rogue champions? Whatever, I'll talk to her more about it tomorrow. I'm just going to go to bed now.

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I'm back with another chapter for the story, and I've decided that the days for me to upload chapters will be Thursdays. Anyways I know the chapters are short, especially this one (being more of a filler while we ramp up for chapter 3) but more are coming with much longer chapters, so please enjoy.**

 **-Wolf**

* * *

Chapter 2

I awoke to a loud thud echoing from downstairs, I turned and got out of bed. Getting dressed as quickly as possible, I headed downstairs. As I arrived downstairs I was pleasantly surprised to see that my house hadn't suffered from some sort of explosion, but more so Caitlyn's attempt at cooking. She turned from the stove and waved at me,

"Good morning Gage, thought I'd give cooking a try here, I hope you don't mind." I looked around nervously, before finally sighing of relief.

I turned to her and smiled, "Nah don't worry about it, you're doing better cooking than I've probably ever done in my whole life." We both laughed that off and I started the coffee pot, before finally deciding it was time to make headway on the decision Caitlyn had challenged me with.

"So... Caitlyn, I suppose I should begin to tell you what I think of your offer." She looked at me curiously and began to speak,

"Gage, listen if you do-"

"I'd love to come along with you and help you." She blinked slowly and set the coffee down.

"Well... Gage, I must warn it is extremely dangerous and you should not think lightly of it. I will do my best to help you anytime I can but remember, we are partners on this and we have _each other's_ not just mine to you."

I chuckled a bit and looked her dead in the eye, "Well my dear partner, you can rest assured I've got your back too. Though, I should preference that I do not have much 'fighting' experience, so how about this..." She looked at me curiously "… You teach me how to fight these enemies, and I'll help you take them down."

She looked down at her mug before looking me straight back in the eye, she extended a hand and we began to shake each others, "It's a deal. I'll teach you how to defend for yourself, and you'll help me take down my targets."

We began to clean up the... mess that she made. "The breakfast was fantastic Caitlyn, thank you." She smiled back at the compliment,

"Thank you, it was... an endeavor to make, that's for sure." We laughed it off and went back to cleaning; we both had a long day ahead of us.

Caitlyn approached the door to my bedroom and gave it a light knock,

"Gage, it's time to start training, be dressed and in the backyard in ten minutes." I groggily got up from bed and slapped on a quick set of clothes and set off for my backyard, where Caitlyn was standing with her rifle in hand.

"Hey there partner, ready to start your training?" I stood in front of her and shifted onto my hip.

"What does my training withhold, exactly?" She laughed a bit and looked over towards my forest,

"First thing's first, you have to learn how to use a rifle. For now you'll use mine, but we should get you one soon as well." She handed me the rifle and I took it in my hand. It wasn't as bulky as I had imagined, it even had a slight elegant feel to it. She pointed towards my tree line and began to note to me the plastic water bottles she had set up for targets.

"To prepare the rifle to shoot, pull the bolt on the right side until it makes a loud click, after that you will have 15 shots at your disposal, pull the trigger and one comes out. After they are gone you put another clip into the gun and pull the bolt again, to have another 15 shots."

I examined the rifle carefully, finding the bolt and firmly sliding it into position. "Now," she continued "Take aim at those bottles and dispose of all five of them as fast as you can." I followed her instructions, lining up my shot and squeezing the trigger with my sights on the water bottle, the first one went down on the third try and spun off into my forest. The second was gone in the first shot and so were the rest. I looked over at her as I finished and she was looking at her pocket watch.

"Not bad for your first time, but not great either. Thirty-five seconds in the last bottle was eliminated. For now that's fine, so we can move onto the next step." She motioned me towards her and took the rifle from my hand. She then guided me towards my porch and then turned on her heels to face me.

"Right here is where you begin your body workouts, you're tall and thin but a high metabolism won't cut you any favors in a foot race so we're going to work on that." I looked around my porch and looked back at her confused.

"What am I supposed to be doing, exactly?" She pointed at the right side of my porch and then looked back at me.

"You're starting there; I want you to run around this house at least ten times before stopping there again. After that I want twenty-five sit ups and push-ups, no slacking." I took to the edge of my porch and waited for her go, ready to sprint my heart out. I turned my head to her, and she muttered one word in return. "Go."

After the training was over she let me rest in the living room but she was insistent that she try to make up for the 'breakfast' that she had put together this morning. A flurry of cookware and brunette hair peeked over the counter about every minute or so, finally my curiosity began to urge me enough to the point of exploring the kitchen. After heading to the doorway I was met with a stern look and a serious tone,

"You are not allowed in this kitchen until I am finished, mister. No exceptions." She chuckled her stern attitude away and relaxed herself. "Now, may I get you anything?" She asked me kindly.

"Um... well, I could use a cup of water, if that's alright." She nodded and turned to the fridge pouring me a glass of water and handing it to me.

"Now you get back in there and relax until I am finished, got it?" I laughed and began to make my way back.

"Yes ma'am!" I replied jokingly.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting Caitlyn finally exited the kitchen and brought a covered tray into the living room.

"So... Gage, I wanted to thank you for taking me in your home especially in such crazy circumstances. As well as thank you for accepting my offer seeing as it puts your own life in danger." I smiled kindly at her yet raised an eyebrow as well,

"Well of course Caitlyn. You need not think anything of it, but I must ask, what's under the tray?" She giggled slightly and lifted the top to reveal two rectangular plates of salmon sushi, and then she looked up at me.

"It said on your fridge notepad that sushi was in your 'Most Important Foods' category. So I kind of thought that, it must be your favorite." She looked back down at the tray before her.

"Caitlyn, let me first say, you were correct with your assumption. Though, may I ask why there are two trays?" She lifted one into her hand and rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Because my favorite food is also sushi, duh." I laughed lightly and pat her a seat next to me.

"You know Gage..." I looked at her curiously. "Hmm?" I retorted mouth full of sushi. She laughed and leaned closer to me. "… I think we are going to get along very, very well."

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

A tapping on my right arm woke me from my sleep, for a moment I was too dazed to focus in on anything before I noticed Caitlyn beside my bed. She motioned for me to keep quiet and follow her closely, so without further questions I did just that. We reached the banister of my upstairs entertainment room before she leaned in next to me.

"Okay listen, there is someone who has been watching us the past two nights. I want to find out who it is."

I reached over to her and nodded my head, then we continued to go downstairs into the living room. Round the corner to my back door and slip outside, before she turns to me once more.

"I don't think it's anything dangerous but, if it is, do me a favor and just stay inside. I can handle it on my own."

I shook my head side to side and gave her a stern look, "We're partners now Caitlyn, if you're in danger I've got your back."

She smiled and nodded at me, then we slipped outside into the darkness, making for my tree line immediately. We didn't make it far before we found what we were looking for.

"So I suppose you've caught me then, famous sheriff?" The voice was feminine yet deep.

"Diana, why are you here? Piltover's sheriff holds no interest to you."

Diana slid down from an oak tree to my left and walked slowly up to us. The mark of the heretic much brighter than its in-game counterpart, but she still held that threatening, yet beautiful look to her.

"Oh no, I'm not interested in you, sheriff, I'm interested in your method of... transportation. The very ones you plan on using to get your target's back to Valoran."

Caitlyn relaxed her stance and chuckled tauntingly, "You have been listening to us too? Well I didn't think you were that strange but I suppose I have been proven wrong. To answer your question, no I will not be giving you any of my crystals, you can make your leave now."

Diana looked at Caitlyn in deep thought then turned her head to me, "So, I believe your name is Gage, correct?" I nodded to confirm her suspicions. "Interesting... I suppose I'll see you again soon Caitlyn. For now I must leave."

Diana began walking along the trail towards the forest behind my house and turned her head back to us.

"If you ever want to feel real strength, do what I ask of you and I'll give it to you."

Then she faded into the darkness of my forest.

* * *

I myself tried to stay up with Caitlyn but fell asleep on the couch on accident, Caitlyn though, stayed up all night watching my backyard persistently. By the time I had woken up normally, she had passed out on the edge on an armchair, I got up and took her to the couch, setting her down and covering her in blankets, and then making myself a cup of coffee and writing her a note before heading off to work.

Caitlyn woke up sometime around noon, though she wasn't sure at all of the exact time she woke up. She got the rest of her outfit on and looked around the house for Gage. After finding a note on the kitchen fridge she began to read it to herself.

"Dear Caitlyn,

I'm out at work right now, try not to burn the house down while I'm gone, if you need any food there's plenty of things to make in the fridge, soda is outside, tea is in the cabinet, and coffee is on the counter by the pot. I should be back around five but, if I'm any later feel free to make whatever you want for dinner.

Love, Gage."

She looked around to make sure all of the information on the note was correct, which it was, and she began to make herself a cup of coffee and do her normal exercises for the day.

By the time I had gotten home I had expected the place to look like a warzone, but he was surprised to see Caitlyn had not only cleaned up any mess she had made, but even cleaned up my normal messes.

* * *

"Welcome home, how was work?"

I looked around one last time to make sure that the mess wasn't just hidden from view before returning to her question.

"It was good, did you run into any trouble here by yourself? Where'd all the mess go?"

She laughed and then turned back to me. "I'm not a kid, Gage, I can handle staying home alone. And I thought the place needed a bit of... Cleaning up, what do you think of it?"

I looked around pretending to be criticizing the job she had done before turning to her and laughing. "It looks fantastic, thank you for the clean up, place really needed it."

She handed my a cup of tea and smiled. "I'm glad, but now that you're home, we need to discuss what happened last night."

"That's all I've got Caitlyn, I walked up to the blue crater in my backyard, turned around and you were ready to shoot me."

Caitlyn pondered to herself before looking up at me again, "Wait, the blue crater, where exactly in your backyard was that?"

"Just past my forest entrance, why?"

She looked down at her cup for a moment then looked back up. "Gage I didn't land in your backyard, I landed near the road and walked my way there aimlessly. That must be where Diana was when she landed, and she must've stayed close to her crash site in order to follow us back to your house and eavesdrop on us for information regarding a return to Valoran."

I looked up at her and nodded to agree, "That makes sense, as well it would explain how she listened to one of our very first conversations that we ever had."

This time she nodded and then came and sat down next to me. "I'll keep watch again, and I won't fall asleep on it again like last time, you just go upstairs and get a good nights sleep."

I raised an eyebrow at her before crossing my arms, "You deserve a good night's sleep too, why not just head to bed, Diana won't do anything to harm us at the moment, and that's if she even shows up."

She shrugged and looked back at me, "I just want to keep you safe, Gage, but if you're sure you're sure. Though to be honest, the guest room bed kind of sucks..."

I nodded and smiled, "I know, sorry about that, I have a better idea. You can take my bed, and I'll take the guest room."

"But-"

"No 'butts' or 'buts' that's the plan and we're doing it. Now you go get yourself a good night's sleep and I'll take the sore back tomorrow."

She smiled at me and hugged me before heading upstairs. "Thank you Gage, for everything."

I laughed back at the comment, "Don't worry about it, besides, real girls find me boring, so far video game characters are much more amusing to be around." To this we both laughed and went to our rooms before signing off to bed.

* * *

I looked around me before seeing a large clean cut grassy hill, a vivid sunset, and Caitlyn along with picnic supplies.

"Caitlyn? Where are we, when did I get here?"

She turned her head to me and smiled. "Well yes that is my name, but you just now got here, but you have good timing because I need to tell you something."

It was an interesting alternative to 'Hello' but I was interested to hear what she was about to say regardless.

She looked at me and her smile faded away, a moonsilver heretic symbol embroidering itself onto Caitlyn's forehead, the sunset giving way to a full moon as the grassy green hill and picnic supplies peeled away to a dying forest full of gloom and death. From the ashes that were a smiling Caitlyn now stood a brooding Diana, with her blade lightly against my throat. Before I could react she smirked and spoke words to me that I could not hear. It was only when she repeated them the second time that I was able to grasp what she had said, and it sent me straight out of this dream back into the night of my guest room. The words still echoing around my head.

"You will join me, and you will kill her."

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all once again for reading, here comes chapter 4!**

* * *

Chapter 4

I had been awake for about six hours after that nightmare before finally passing out during my exercise, Caitlyn approached me and poked me with the tip of her boot.

"Tired already? Usually you're able to finish up, did you sleep alright?"

I immediately flashed back to the scene that haunted my sleep last night, the images of Caitlyn's body peeling away to reveal Diana's threatening look. Then her fatal words echoed through my skull.

'You will join me, and you will kill her.'

"Caitlyn I think I need to talk to you about why I couldn't get any sleep. Can we stop the workouts for today?" I looked up at her in the sun.

"Sure Gage, let's go inside." She helped me up and turned on her heel leading the way inside.

Sitting across the table from her, I gathered my thoughts and began to explain what had happened last night. "So basically, I was dreaming, we were having a picnic at some field somewhere in the sunset." I looked down, slightly ashamed of the, romantic, thoughts. "Then all of that peeled away to a dying forest, then you gave way to Diana, and she spoke to me in a voice that echoed to me." I looked back up and took a deep breath before continuing, "You will join me, and you will kill her".

She shifted uneasily in her seat before looking back up to meet my eyes.

"Diana's powers are based off of the powers given from the energy reflected by the moon, it could be possible that her powers are amplified here with your slightly larger moon." She looked distant as she spoke. "Listen, I'm sure that you're afraid of what's going to happen, but I can assure you that I will not let a single thing come between me and you."

I looked at her worriedly, "Why does Diana want back to Valoran so bad, it's not like she has an army waiting for her or something."

Caitlyn looked up at me and nodded, "You're right, we should be focused on figuring out her motives. If she ever comes to you in your dreams again, don't be scared of her. Listen to hear if she leaks information. Try your best to remember everything that she says."

A knock at the door interrupted both of us, as she signaled me to stay quiet while she casually walked up to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked in a sultry tone.

Both of us expecting the voice of a rejected sun-warrior, we were taken aback when the voice that answered was more innocent than we had expected. "Is Gage home? I need to ask him something."

Caitlyn turned to me with an eyebrow raised, "So like, is that your girlfriend or..." She was cut off by the voice on the other side.

"Hey! I'm not his girlfriend! Gage get out here and get your freaking birthday present!"

I turned to the calendar and read off the date, _'October 7th, 2015'._ "Well I'll be damned" I said as I got up from my chair, "I guess getting threatened by an avatar of the moon throws your schedule off by a bit.

I opened the door and was greeted by my friend Quinn (not the bird lady), as she hugged me then swiftly handed me a gift. "I even wrapped it myself, you could probably tell by the-" Her attention shifted straight to Caitlyn. "Who is that really hot cosplay chick in your house? Can I meet her, what's her name, where is she from?" The flurry of questions took Caitlyn by surprise and her cheeks blushed without control.

"Ahem..." I said getting her attention, before getting a nod from Caitlyn that it was okay to tell her. "Her name is Caitlyn."

"You mean like the character?"

"Yeah just like the character, because she is the character. Literally. She is sheriff Caitlyn."

Quinn's eyes widened and she toppled backwards towards the pavement. Caitlyn was fast enough to catch her mid faint and we sat her in my chair until she woke back up.

"Wakey wakey kid" Caitlyn teased as Quinn began to regain her consciousness.

Quinn immediately shot up in her chair, crossing her arms like a frustrated child. "I'm no kid! I'm twenty-one years old!"

"Yeah alright sure, but more importantly, hello, my name is Caitlyn. I believe I know your name already, Quinn, is it?"

Quinn blinked twice slowly as if trying to find the words to speak, then finally she mumbled her response. "Y-you're Caitlyn from League of Legends. Why are you here?"

Caitlyn giggled and crossed her legs appearing amused. "You were rather quick to accept the fact that I'm a video game character, is this some kind of fantasy for you guys?" She spoke the last part more towards me than Quinn, me and Quinn both laughed and nodded.

"More or less, you could say."

Diana got up from her spot next to the fire, she had been roaming and hunting in the woods behind Gage's house for about a week now and she decided it was time to begin with her plan.

She sat down next to a crescent shaped stone and extended both arms outwards at her side, facing the ebony night sky with open eyes. "Praise be the moon, embrace thy heresy, bring down the sun, and bring them clarity." After uttering these strange words the stone began to glow a milky white and the intensity of the glow faded in and out. She placed her hands upon the stone and her eyes glazed white with the same glow present on the stone.

"Good. He is asleep."

Caitlyn patted my shoulder and handed me a cup of tea, "Good morning, how did you sleep?"

I took a sip of my tea before responding, "I don't even remember how I slept, probably tossed and turned, but I'm not sure anyways."

She shrugged and finished her cup of tea before rinsing it in the sink and then taking mine and doing the same. "Better than having a nightmare, maybe Diana actually is going to find another way back to Valoran."

I leaned against the counter and looked over at her, "Did you come to any conclusions regarding why she wants to go back so badly anyways?"

She motioned at the fridge which was littered with notes that she had made, she pulled them off then grabbed her clipboard and pen. "So far, what I've gathered is..." She looked down at the clipboard so that she did not leave any information out, "… either A.) She wants to go back to indoctrinate more followers under the moon, or B.) She wants to take advantage of the fact the Leona and Pantheon are no longer in Runeterra."

I scratched my head for a moment and put my hair back in place before concurring with her thought, "I think you are right, those are the most likely plans for her to have, but what do we do about her?"

She waved the thought away and led me into the living room. "So I've been thinking, and if you're going to be my partner then you're going to need your own equipment. I'm thinking black and blue is your color, what kind of guns do you like?"

I blinked a couple of times before looking at her, and then leaned against the armchair. "I saw a shotgun that could change from buckshot to slugs with the switch of a tube, think I could get something like that?"

She smirked and walked up to me with a measuring tape. "I don't see why not, now let's get those dimensions!"

After the most awkward experience I had ever had she reeled the tape up and looked at me while leaning on one hip. "Alright," she began to say to me, "Here's a list of everything that I need to get you your gear."

She handed me a small note with multiple types of fabric written down onto it and the items 'Sewing machine' and 'sewing kit' with this I looked up to her and nodded. "I'll get this for you after work on my way home, anything else you need?"

She thought for a moment then shook her head. "Nope that's all I can think of."

I nodded then began to ask her about my 'equipment'. "What exactly will this equipment be, anyways?"

She yawned for a moment and looked at the clock, "I'll think about that while you're at work, but I'm afraid you need to go before you're late."

With that we bid each other goodbye and I left for work as Caitlyn resumed her typical daily routines.

Diana stabbed her blade into the dirt and cursed at herself, "That fucking sheriff already figured out my plans on Runeterra and all I need is her crystals." She rest her chin on her hand and then smirked to herself.

"Then I guess I should acquire them by..." She turned to the moonstone embedded in the soft earth.

"… Force."

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nightfall began to cover the Texas landscape, I entered my house with the multiple fabrics and accessories Caitlyn had requested that I bring home. I enter the master bedroom and begin organizing the multiple fabrics by color and material. When I was finished the bed was covered in abyssal black and deep blue's stretching across its frame. Caitlyn entered in behind me and nodded her head in approval, she then unboxed the sewing machine and kits that I had bought her and she set them up on the study desk, then she turned to me and handed me a paper.

"I used the big 'laptop' in the other room to do research, it operates similarly to Piltover's NetDrives." She handed me a slip of paper regarding information about the weapon that she needed me to get.

I laughed and decided it didn't matter to correct her mistake of calling my 'desktop' a 'laptop', and read the list in front of me as I headed downstairs to construct her and I a dinner of some sort.

I slid my way into the kitchen and flipped on the counter lights before grabbing materials to make toasted ham & cheese sandwiches.

After picking up the ingredients and sliding the sandwiches onto plates I headed upstairs with them in my hand. I knocked on the closed master bedroom door and I received a muffled, "One moment!" Before footsteps approached and opened the door.

She greeted me with a smile as I handed her the plate and searched the room behind her to examine the drawn out blue fabrics being led to the sewing machine and measuring equipment strewn about the room.

"While you're up here I need to ask you some questions for style." She patted down a seat for me on the stool next to her sewing chair and she began to give me her questionnaire.

"Hood or no hood?" She pulled out her pen and clipboard prepared to mark my responses.

"Hood, definitely." She marked down the response and circled it for later use.

She asked me about twenty more questions before she let me leave the bedroom and told me I couldn't come back in until tomorrow for sake of 'spoiling' the surprise. I opened the door to my guest room and set everything up to go to bed for the night, before lying down and drifting my way into sleep.

I awoke to a room mirroring my normal guest room, but in black and white. Whispers came from all directions like lost spirits and as I turned myself out of bed a glowing white trail led outside the door. Upon setting my feet down and examining the trail further, I found that it were made of glowing feathers and it was the source of these whispers I was hearing. Opening my door I found a similar scene, everything was the same, yet all of it was in black and white, as well there was a glowing trail leading outside of my backdoor. I quickly got dressed and followed the trail, not wanting to bother Caitlyn I investigated alone. Upon exiting the door to the outside of my house I continued along the trail until I was deep inside of the forest behind my house. For another hundred or so feet I continued on until I reached the end of the glow, the trails light dimmed, and everything around me faded to black.

I awoke resting against a large rock with a strangely crescent shape, my hands had been bound and in front of me approached a blurry figure. Only when she got closer could I distinguish Diana's signature mark of the heretic.

"I see you fell for the ruse, then." Her voice was elegant, yet powerful.

"What did you do to me? How are you doing it?" To this she chuckled and laid her blade down next to my leg. She then leaned in close to me and let her finger trail the line of my chin.

"Do you remember what I said to you as I left last time, Gage?" Her voice lost its power and became sultry in my ears.

"Unmatched strength, or something along those lines?" I struggled to keep my cool with her face this close to mine and her blade with her at the ready. I needed to start buying time until Caitlyn noticed that I had been missing.

"Close enough, and what is your thought of this offer?" She shifted her weight onto her hilt and if she had pupils behind the white spotlights that were her eyes now I would have seen them keenly focus onto me.

I stretched my shoulder the best that I could and leaned closer to her, she smiled at my attempt at intimidation.

"Make me stronger."

It was a risky choice of words, but it was either I obliged with her wish or she most likely struck me down on the spot. Hopefully the process would take long enough for Caitlyn to check on me.

She smirked and the lights around me faded except for the one at me feet, the moon shaped rock. It was then that I realized it was still night time, Caitlyn would be too busy to check on me. She had tricked me into thinking day had come by illuminating the forest. I've made a grave mistake. Her hand was freed of its gloves and placed onto my forehead, then she closed her eyes and began to sing.

"… Ask not the sun why she sets. Why she shrouds her light away.

Or why she hides her glowing gaze. When night turns crimson gold to gray. For silent falls the guilty sun. As day to dark does turn. One simple truth she dare not speak: Her light can only blind and burn.

No mercy for the guilty. Bring down their lying sun. Blood so silver black by night. Upon their faces pale white.

Cruel moon, bring the end.

The dawn will never rise again..."

She tensed her muscles leading to her palm as a white glow leaked from the cracks in her armor, the light making its way around her entire body before finally spiraling up her arm that is placed upon my forehead.

What I felt next was a mixture of pain and a cold chill sliding its way through my veins, as the moons light began to sweep through me I saw my skin turning a solid shade of porcelain white. Everything around me began to glow, and I eventually realized that I was the source of this light. The pale luminescence faded way to the night seen before me, everything was the same, yet I was completely different.

I felt the strength surging inside of me as the moons powers flowed within my coursing veins.

I noticed that my hands had been unbound, then looking up at Diana I saw her smiling at me before she handed me a small, smooth white stone.

She relaxed herself and pulled me closer. "Hello follower, how do you feel?"

I looked around myself before concluding that I was just fine. "I feel fine, but I feel... strong."

She laughed and looked over at me before putting her arm around me. "That feeling will go away at sunrise, as night warriors, our strengths come alive when the moons glow can hit us directly."

Diana got up and looked over a small hill with a single tree as the sun was rising in the distance. "You're the first person that ever survived the... Transformation, other than myself..." She led off speaking exactly what she thought. "Then I guess this is it then..." She turned towards me before kneeling in front of me. "Welcome to your life, prince of the moon. I have a mission for you."

I looked down at her eagerly and she rose from her position meeting me with almost equal height. She took my stone and tapped it against her blade, when she did so I felt myself become lighter, I couldn't see quite as well in the dark as I had before and I felt like my usual self. I turned my attention to her once more, "Proceed then."

"Pretend like you're the normal you, gain Caitlyn's trust, and take the crystals by any means necessary." She walked over to me, I expected to have her push me but instead she embraced me in a hug.

She leaned her head up and smiled at me before whispering more so to herself than to me,  
"... Finally, I am not alone..."

Awaking in my bed fully clothed I hastily made my way to the kitchen before I made both Caitlyn and I a pot of morning coffee to try my best to shoo away suspicion. I heard her footsteps approaching downstairs and she entered the kitchen with her hands behind her back.

"So, I stayed up all night and I couldn't wait to show you it!" She brought her hands around from her back and revealed it to me.

Examining from the bottom to the top I noted every feature. The boots were black, clad in a combat style but the soles were short for better agility. The legs were black except for adjacent blue chevrons just under the knees, upon the knees were two blue pads made from multiple layers of fabric, and the belt was patterned black and blue. The top tucked in at the front, with a waistcoat style torso, on the back it had two wisps of fabric coming down like tails that reached the top of the back of the knee. The arms were slim like the torso, encasing the tucked waistcoat in the surrounding trench coat that was a deep bluish black. The cowl wrapped around the collar similar to a scarf and came over the top of my head encasing it in a shadow.

I smiled as I finished my examination and nodded affirming, "That right there is some fine craftsmanship sheriff, this gets five stars from me." She hugged me and smiled at me directly before whispering to herself more so to me.

"… Finally, I am not alone..."

I told her I needed to use the restroom but all I could do was stare at the mirrors reflection of my face, or whatever I am now that is. My hands caught my head before it slanted too low and I rested my chin within their comfort. Diana's and Caitlyn's voiced both shooting back and forth inside of my head. Without warning Diana's voice filled my head, and I hung to every word that she whispered through my mind like my life depended on it.

"… Ask not the sun why she sets. Why she shrouds her light away.

Or why she hides her glowing gaze. When night turns crimson gold to gray. For silent falls the guilty sun. As day to dark does turn. One simple truth she dare not speak: Her light can only blind and burn.

No mercy for the guilty. Bring down their lying sun. Blood so silver black by night. Upon their faces pale white.

Cruel moon, bring the end.

The dawn will never rise again..."

I felt the power surging through my veins again for the swiftest moment before the storm soothed itself once again, then I looked up at the mirror and spoke to myself.

"You won't ever be alone again, Diana..."

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ


	6. Personal Update

**Personal Update Information**

I am starting my job at JCP tomorrow and I hope that it does not interfere with my writing, though if it does I shall warn you guys ahead of time that the schedules would change.

For now though if you are enjoying the series please let me know in those wonderful reviews and update schedules are _official_ as follows.

 **Lunar Tempest –** Updates weekly, Mondays, sometime after noon.

 **Spot of Tea? -** Updates weekly, Thursdays, sometime after noon. (This week I updated it on Monday to give me extra time, so until _next_ Thursday.)

Glad to have all of you reading my stuff, it means a lot, thank you so much.

-Wolf out.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _I swung my moonsilver tanto through anything that stood in my path, shadowed enemies entrenching the way I needed to go. The bleak exterior of a small forest filled with wilted trees was the only sight I had, granting me little to no vision against my foes._

 _"I must reach Diana, I shall not fall to these beasts!" I cried as my blade swept through my adversaries like empty vessels of air, I continued through my path until I could go no further. A hook in the road separated me from my objective; to save Diana. I didn't know how I knew she was in danger, but I could feel it within my heart that the one I love was fighting for her very life. I broke into a sprint around the dark tree formed alley, only to have more footsteps from the hollow shadow like men follow me close behind. I looked up ready to see Diana, ready to turn our back with each other and face the horrors of this forest._

 _But I found Caitlyn, with her rifle aimed at my head, gripping the metallic trigger before the round whizzed dangerously close to my head. Knocking one of the humanoid horrors away before it could react. She rushed up to me and wrapped her arms around me, her eyes peering deep into mine. Time seemed to freeze, everything stopped and her lips kept moving, speaking without the sound. She tried again and again the noise growing from barely audible until I was brought back into reality from my dream._

Caitlyn was clutching my chest, or more specifically a moonstone pendant that hung down to it from my neck. Tears stained her cheeks and I was finally able to make out what she was saying.

"How could you... I did everything for you, I planned to stay here with you, I loved you Gage!" The last was a yell as she peered into my eyes just like she had in my head moments ago. I opened my mouth to speak but before I could she turned and stood, beginning to walk away. In a moment without though my hand reached for hers and for a moment she stayed, still and listening. In the midst of my shock my brain could barely formulate a sentence, but it knew what it had to do. She had taken me in and saved my life, she had taught me to fight. But most importantly, she loved me.

I reached up to my neck and unclipped the pendant sliding it into her hands and looking her back in the eyes. I felt the power drain from my body but something else had replaced it, something much stronger. As our eyes met again she smiled softly before nearly falling in order to clutch my chest once more, her tears escaping her and my body lifting to wrap my arms around her. After a moment of collection she stood and straightened her dress, clearing her throat and looking down at the floor.

"Gage..." She began, now looking at me with the moonstone dangling weekly in her grasp, eyes red from the endeavor we just went through. "… I need you to tell me what happened, and if you really love me, then you'll tell me all of it." Her serious stature had returned as I had gotten up and put on the clothes she had made for me.

Setting the tea on the coffee table a couple of minutes later she readied herself to hear what had happened between me and Diana. The events were quick to explain, but that's not what mattered anyways.

"So... Why? After I had already warned you about her, why is it that you nearly abandoned me for her?" I glanced at her then down again at my coffee cup The answers to such questions burned the back of my skull and I sighed heavily.

"I wanted the power." Was all I was able to say. She sighed then rested her head in her hands, muttering something to herself and picking up the tea once more to sip at it. She looked over at me eyes full of something I couldn't pinpoint. Finally she spoke, her voice full of forgiveness and contempt. "I forgive you Gage, but you must promise me something."

I looked at her and nodded for her to go on, pulling my hood back down and sipping the tea I had in front of me. She continued, "You must promise me that you love me. If you love me, then you won't hurt me like this again." She stirred her tea with her pinky before looking back up at me eyes full of slight sorrow. "You must also promise me you don't love Diana." I looked her over then glanced out the window, trees just barely turning orange in the Texas heat and the birds perching on whatever branch that they could find themselves on. I looked back over to Caitlyn before nodding and opening my mouth to speak.

"I promise you, Caitlyn that I love you. I also promise you, that the love I have is only for you." I clasped my hands together and cracked them before smiling wide up at her. "But there is one more thing..." Her eyes looked up curiously and the rest of her posture followed, gleaming with ambition to unlock the secret that I had teased to her, I smiled even wider at her response and she quickly returned it to a serious and posh position, full of contempt.

"What might that be, love?" She asked with her tea in hand, calmly sipping It. I giggled and leaned forward on my elbows.

My expression turned slightly more serious though still preserving a smile, I gleamed at her a moment before speaking once more.

"You're not staying here with me, I know we never had this discussion. Though I wish to tell you now, I would feel the authorities of your world would understand much more than mine would about letting me become adjusted to life in your realm. So I am coming home with you!" I laughed slightly at the last part and she smiled wide setting her tea down, she circled the table and I stood from my seat. We embraced each other lovingly sharing a small kiss as the birds in the trees flew to find their own partners.

 **I APOLOGIZE FOR THE WAIT now that that's out of the way, I'm probably just going to upload whenever I finish a chapter, regardless. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave me some feedback and stay crispy my friends.**

 **-Wolf**


End file.
